fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopalings
The Koopalings are Bowser's children. His six sons and one daughter were his favorites until Bowser Jr. came along and he is now most commonly shown as second in command and favorite son. The term originally only applied to the first seven children, being Larry, Morton Jr., Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy and Ludwig, but has been extended to the fanon koopalings and Bowser Jr. But people say somehow, their mother died when the last koopling was born, or she broke up with Bowser; no one knows the face of their mother expect for Bowser, Lavora, Bowser Jr., Ludwig von Koopa, & Morton Sr. List of Koopalings Every Koopaling has his own personality, and looks, though some newer fanon Koopalings resemble some original ones. Some have different skins at birth. Others got them by other manners. Some Koopalings even wear clothes! There are a few Koopalings who resemble their father, Bowser. Others don't. A small group of Koopalings are actually adopted, and not biological children of Bowser. Here is a list of the Koopalings, split into biological and adopted. They are listed by age in descending order. Biological *Lavora Koopa - The oldest of the fanon Koopalings. She has an interest in rock music. She is the only Koopaling with full gold-blonde hair and has a bow wrapped on her tail. Finally, she also has a lot of chain chomp pets. Like the other Koopalings, she is 24 years old. *Ludwig von Koopa - Possibly the smartest of all Koopalings, and the oldest of the original seven. *Lemmy Koopa - The shortest of all Koopalings, yet the second oldest of the original seven Koopalings. He is dim witted and has more interest in becoming a circus star than beating Mario. *Roy Koopa - A big and bulky Koopaling that resembles a hooligan thanks to the glasses. He seems to like the colors pink and purple. *Iggy Koopa - The craziest of the Koopalings. He has been said to be an inventor. He originally looked like Lemmy (except for glasses), but he later became even taller than Morton Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa - The only female of the original Koopalings. *Morton Koopa Jr. - A really large Koopaling, yet the second to youngest Koopaling. He seems to be talkative and has a low chuckle. He's also the heaviest of the Koopalings, and the only original one with a different skin color. *Jackson Koopa - Considers himself as the coolest of all Koopalings. He is extremely cocky and ignorant. He resembles Larry. *Larry Koopa - The sneakiest of all Koopalings. *Harley B. Koopa - A Koopaling who has his own troops. He is depicted as the eighth (excluding all the other fanon ones and Bowser Jr.) *Bowser Koopa Jr. - Bowser's favorite child. He looks like his dad in the past. *Jacob Koopa - The child of Bowser and Princess Peach, he sides with his mother rather than Bowser. He may not be called a true Koopaling for that reason so he is good. *Cyrus R. Koopa - a social outcast of the koopalings. Adopted *Risen Koopa - An adopted Koopaling who serves as Bowser's slave, being treated the worst. The iris around the pupil of his eye changes color together with his mood. *Tim J. Koopa - A Koopaling that seems to be related to Iggy and Lemmy. He is obsessed with all kinds of rocks. Other *Noah Koopa - A Koopaling from an alternate universe where the events of Super Mario Bros. 3 never occurred, along with other things that never happened, severely altering the history in that universe. After somehow being transported to the mainstream Marioverse, Bowser accepted Noah as his own, and so did his new brothers and sisters. Noah is represented in both Nintendoverse and Fantendoverse canon. Game Appearances New Super Mario Baseball The seven Koopalings form their own baseball team, along with Boom Boom and Mecha-Koopa. Gallery Single Koopaling Art Group Art **Koopalings Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Villains Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:sons Category:Subspace Army Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Fantendo Football League/Players